I Love My Mother-In-Law, Really
by JDTEA
Summary: Ron's been away on a mission. When he comes back he finds his mother and Hermoine at odds about some things. Will Hermoine get her Griffindor courage back enough to tell her MIL to back off. Also a little Moine/Ron fluff because he has been gone a while and deserves it! First FF..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction **** I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter world! Shocker, I know.**

**I'm not positive how long this story will be… I kind of just had this idea and wondered if I could write it out.**

**I'm open to all sorts of reviews: Grammar Police, Critics, and Anyone Welcome!**

**I have lots to learn so let's do this!**

**Title: I Love My MIL… Really**

_He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him._

_"Oh Ron," she sighed and arched into him._

_"Moine..." he breathed into her neck."It's been so long". He started to unbutton her blouse._

"Mum!" Little Hugo hopped onto his parents bed, jolting Hermoine out of her dream. "Rosie said pop is coming home soon!"

Hermoine smiled at her son, a miniature version of her handsome husband. Ron had been on an Auror mission for the past 3 months. She tried to keep busy with work but there was a lull in her meetings with the Ministry. God, how she missed him. Especially the bickering and verbal foreplay... After all, making up was the best part.

"Yes, my little man. Rose is right. Daddy will be home tonight..." Hugo's face lit up like the bright sun.

"I have to get my toys ready! You know how much dad loves playing with my Wizard figures!" Hugo ran off to his room in a flash. Hermoine could just imagine him lining up all his little wizards like an army, so Ron could bring them to life with his wand and make them battle on Hugo's orders.

After a big yawn and stretch, she rolled over and cast a tempus charm... 5:00 in the morning... Would her son ever learn to sleep in on a weekend? 

* * *

Hermoine was expecting Ron around dinner time via floo network. She was thrilled. She had left her hair with its natural curl since Ron insisted he preferred it that way. Rose was dressed in a light green summer dress almost a smaller mirror image of the one Hermoine was wearing. Hugo had to change several times. He was attempting to play quidditch in the back yard; unable to ride a broom yet things got pretty messy.

The kids were upstairs washing their hands for dinner when Hermoine heard a big poof from the fireplace. A huge grin graced her face as she ran into the living room.

"Shit," she whispered. Hermoine was not a big curser. (She saved that for verbal foreplay as well, but I digress). Right outside the puff of green smoke was her mother-in-law.

All she wanted was for some time alone with Ron and their children when he first got in... Not exactly going to happen with Molly as a mother-in-law. Don't get it twisted, Hermoine loved her in laws but to say Molly was occasionally overbearing would be an understatement! She wasn't so bad when Ron and Hermoine first got married but once she had Rose and Hugo it was a totally different story.

Hermoine mustered up her most gracious fake smile, "Molly! What a pleasant surprise!" Practically gritting her teeth.

Molly didn't seem to notice as she looked around the house. "Oh dear if you needed help cleaning all you needed to do was send an owl." She whipped out her wand and in a single wave brooms, mops and dusters were at work. "No worries dear, the family will be here momentarily. I've got this under control... Why don't you get ready...Maybe something with your hair?" She did her sweetest, most innocent smile at Hermoine.

Hermoine wanted to pop Molly in her big Weasley nose. Instead she bit her tongue, flashed her a big smile and whipped up the stairs before she said something she'd regret. Her parents taught her to be respectful but sometimes it wasn't easy.

'Oh God.. She said the family?' Hermoine thought. Surely Molly didn't mean the whole family... From Charlie to Ginny... And all the kids!

Hermoine looked in the mirror and took a deep breath as she heard the floo firing off and the dozen cracks of apparition on her front door step. 'Should be nice to see Ginny and Harry...anything for my Ron', Hermoine thought as she opened her bedroom door to face the mass of redheads downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows

It gets a little dirty in this one…

Again, I don't own anything HP related!

Hope you enjoy!

Ch. 2

Hermione descended the stairs slowly looking over the railing at the sea of red hair below; two of them her own children. Harry was swinging Rose around and Hugo was standing on the couch while Molly straightened his tie... When had he put on a tie...? And slacks... Are those dress shoes? Hermione looked back over at Rose now climbing up on Harry since he put her down. She was now in a new satin red dress. 'Molly'.

Arthur Weasley met Hermione at the landing and pulled her into a big hug. "You look beautiful, Hermione. My son is a lucky man!"

She smiled at her father-in-law. You could always count on him to cheer a girl up. "You look very dashing as well, Arthur. I can't wait for Ron to be home and safe...should be any minute now".

"Excuse me, Hermione Dear," Molly paddled over to them. "I hope you don't mind that I made a few changes to the dinner menu. You know how much Ronald loves my rosemary chicken and I didn't think that the one roast you made would feed us all."

"Maybe that's because it wasn't for us all," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Huh, Dear?"

"Oh nothing! Thanks for the help Molly." Always so helpful... "I'm going to go set the table."

-

"Mum driving you crazy yet?" Ginny asked Hermione while helping her with the table settings and casting warming spells on the food so it wouldn't get chilly while they waited for Ron.

"No. Never!" Hermione laughed. The red head raised an eyebrow at her. Ginny really knew her too well. "I know she means well but... I was hoping for some alone time with Ron tonight. It feels like forever since he's been home."

"I get it. It not just you she hounds so don't feel too special. Mum not-so-subtlety signed Fleur up for cooking lessons with her for Bill's birthday!" Ginny giggled, her eyes shifting to the door making sure she wasn't overheard. Ginny switched to a soft whisper. "And she got poor Angelina a book on Kama Sutra last Christmas!"

Hermione's eyes got huge, "No, she didn't!"

Ginny nodded and gave a sly grin. "Yep, with pictures and everything. Said it might cheer up George during the holiday."

"I would die!" Hermione snickered, 'maybe I don't have it that bad,' she thought as she placed down the last glass.

"Ronald! My baby!" They heard Molly screech from the living room.

Hermione's face beamed as she ran into the living room to see Molly's arms around Ron talking a mile a minute. Her children holding on to each side of him.

"You've lost weight! Have you been eating? What happened to your cheek?"

"Mum... Mum! I'm fine really." Ron's eyes scanning the room and then they rested on Hermione. He gave her the crooked smile she had been dying to see.

Hermione let out a big breath she didn't know she had been holding. He was ok. He was home. She pushed her way past Harry. Ron gently moved his mom to the side and walked up to his wife.

"Hey Mione," he said with a big grin. With that Hermoine jumped and threw her arms around his muscular shoulders, crying her eyes out.

"Ron," she sniffled as she buried her face into his neck to get his familiar scent.

"Mione... It's ok. I'm home. Don't cry. "

"I'm just so happy your here." She looked up to see his face and he leaned down putting one hand on her back and the other in her hair and he pulled her in for a long kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance Hermione pulled back blushing, slowly remembering they had an audience. "Ron," she fake scolded.

"Atta boy!" Yelled George from the far corner by the liquor cabinet.

He cuddled his face into her ear, "Um... Why are they all here?"

"Well, Molly made dinner and invited the family..." He kissed her again.

"Mmm, I see". Ron turned around to the Weasley crew. "Hello everyone! Excuse us!" He grabbed Hermione's hand and started rushing her up the stairs. "Enjoy dinner!"

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped as he pushed her up against the wall at the first stairway landing and started to unbutton the back of her dress. "We have guests!" She mumbled as he firmly pressed his lips against hers.

"They should know better. Everyone knows not to even call Ginny after Harry gets back from a mission. Come on Mione. You're all I could think about. Your lips... Your mouth... Your ass." As he pushed up her skirt and palmed her backside before moving them further up the stairs.

"The kids..."

"George has it under control." Hermione and Ron looked down the stairs at the same time to see George with a glass of fire whiskey giving Ron a thumbs up. Hermione gave Ron a worried look. "It's been so long," he whispered seductively in her ear, pressing his hardness against her hip and nibbling on her neck.

Hermione grabbed his collar and dragged him up the rest of the stairs. Only stopping for unbuttoning and chaste kisses.

As they reached the bedroom door, the top of her dress had been pulled down to reveal a lacey tan bra. Ron pushed her up against the door and Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips grinding into him. He bit her bottom lip, tugging roughly as he rubbed her breast over the lace. He turned the door knob and they tumbled into the room. On the bed in a mess of limbs, sweat and heat.

Somehow Ron had managed to rid Hermione of all clothes except panties which he quickly tore off as she gasped. "Ron, you're still dressed."

Hermione kneeled on the bed and started to unbutton Ron's dress shirt before giving up and just tearing it open. Ron gave her a sly grin and she blushed back. "Impatient little minx." He took off his belt and tossed it on the floor, while Hermione pushed his pants and boxers down. Trying to kick off his shoes, pants and boxers at the same time; Ron lost his balance and fell over onto the mattress. Hermione laughed as she straddled him and kissed his lips deeply. Slowly doing light butterfly kisses down his chest. She got off the bed and kneeled between his knees.

Not being overly confident in this area of oral pleasure she started slow. They hadn't done it often but when they had Ron really enjoyed it. She started stroking with one hand while she bobbed her mouth up and down. Her other hand playing with his balls. Ron was breathing deep she knew he was close; he was watching her go down on him so intensely. She started moaning and she knew that vibration would help him go over the edge as she picked up the pace. Before she knew it he yelled out, "Mione! I'm cumming!" As he blew his thick load into her mouth and she swallowed.

Ron looked down at her with a silly grin as he grabbed her and pulled her up into the top of the bed. Spreading her knees softly, he kissed up one thigh and down the other, careful to avoid the bundle he was sure was pulsing with need. Hermione tried to arch up and grind his face into her lower lips but Ron just chuckled. The breath on her lower region just making her needier. This was one of her favorite parts of sex with Ron. He made her wait. She hated it but it was always worth it. He spread her lips apart and licked around and thoroughly, avoiding her clit. When Hermione was squirming with need he kissed her there and started suckling and nipping and teasing her clit. When she started grinding into his face again he got rougher and sucked harder and started pumping 2 fingers into her.

Mione's climaxed whooshed through her body causing her to shudder over and over as she came hard. She moaned as he kept fingering her. He got up and positioned his penis at her entrance and pushed in. "So wet, so hot," as he bit down on her neck enough to leave a mark but not to hurt. He started sucking on the bite mark and thrusting harder.

"Fuck Ron!" Hermione moaned as he started ramming into her faster and harder. They both felt their orgasms peak and Hermione kept bucking against him until she was filled to the hilt. Ron collapsed on top of her exhausted.

He looked up with his mischievous smile, "missed you."

Hermoine looked down at him through her eyelashes and blushed, "ditto," and she snuggled in, happy to have her Ronald home safely.


End file.
